Twilight: Emmett Edition
by ShibaInu13
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Ellie and how she has been the Cullens best friend. But when someone who is very close to one of the Cullens wants to hurt them, and decides the best way to do that is kidnap their best friend.What will become of Ellie?
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is! this is my version of Twilight and as you can most likely tell its main vampire is Emmett! In this story Rosalie is non existent ((sorry rose fans but i hate her so...)) and Bella is also not here. Sorry most of the chapters will be short, but hey it makes for a longer story!The main characters name is Ellie, for some reason i made it so no one says her name at all for like 15 lines. Please enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight that stroke of pure genius belongs to Stephine Meyer.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Walking home from school is my favorite time of the day. It's when I get to see my friends: Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward Cullen. They **

**are brothers and sister, Even though they look nothing alike. Edward, Alice and I are best friends and every day after school we walk **

**home together, today though Edward and Alice weren't at school so I was walking alone. I was walking down the street when I heard a **

**car horn; I turn around and saw the familiar large yellow jeep I often saw in the Cullen's driveway. I stopped walking and waited for the **

**jeep to pull up to the curb beside me. It did, and the driver's side window rolled down to reveal the goofily grinning Emmett Cullen. "I **

**don't see why you wont let us buy you a car." He said, it was true once I turned 16 the Cullen's had insisted on buying me an **

**expensive Italian car. I was very tempted to say yes, but I liked to stay under the radar, and ridding around in a flashy car was not the **

**best way to do that. I sighed and said, "You know I-"but Emmett cut me off. "Don't like to look like a showoff blah blah blah." I rolled my **

**eyes and snapped at him. "Don't you have some thing better to do?" As soon as I said that he walked out of his car and picked me up **

**bridal style. "Yes I have to drive you home." Emmett said still smiling that goofy grin I love so much. But of course, he doesn't know that. I **

**tried to wiggle out of his grasp but that only made him hold me tighter. He walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the **

**door. He set me gently down in the passengers' seat and awkwardly reached over me to fasten the seat belt. Emmett then closed the door **

**and walked over to where I left my backpack on the sidewalk. When he finally opened the driver's door and threw my backpack into the **

**back seat, he put the jeep in drive. "You know I hate when you do that." I mumbled, Emmett chuckled and said "Alice was right; you really **

**don't know what today is." I looked at Emmett, about to get really mad when the jeep stopped moving and Emmett got out of the car, he **

**opened the passengers' door and I climbed out. I looked at the ground, this wasn't the usual what and gray gravel that paved my **

**driveway. I turned to Emmett "where the hell-"once again he cut me off. He wrapped his huge muscled arm around my waist and pulled **

**me closer to him, Emmett then used his free hand to cover my mouth. I glared at him, his sparkling eyes were laughing at me. He then **

**positioned himself so I was in front of him. With his massive hand still covering my mouth he leaned his head next to my ear and **

**whispered "close your eyes Ellie" he said in that seductive voice I always obeyed, I rolled my eyes and then closed them. I felt my feet lift off **

**the ground as I was carried into the Cullen's mansion if a house.**

**

* * *

OHHH cliffhanger _ !!! whats gonna happen to Ellie in the next chapter of ****TWILIGHT: EMMETT EDITION**!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres chapter 2, and by the way the reason these chapters are coming out so fast it because i have them all writen down. So what's going to

happen to Elli?? Lets find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.....Just Elli and a few other characters

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The whole time I hade my eyes closed I was thinking of ways I could to get back at Emmett and possibly Edward and Alice. I felt Emmett's hands

move and he put them on my shoulders. I felt his breath on my ear as he whispered "okay Ellie you can open your eyes now." The instant he

said that my eyes flung open and I tried to turn around to face my captor. But sadly as soon as I had thought about it, Edward said "Emmett"

and pointed to me. Emmett's hands quickly tightened around my shoulders and I couldn't move, 'Bustard!" I thought and Edward chuckled. I

sighed and looked around, Alive had really out done herself for what ever the occasion was. "Here, Ellie look at this!" Alice said cheerfully I

nodded and turned my head to Emmett " Down boy, I won't run away." I said sarcastically. Emmett rolled his eyes and dropped his hands from

my shoulders. As I was about to go after Alice, Emmett grabbed my elbow and snapped something around my wrist. I stopped and looked down

at my wrist "Handcuffs!" I screamed, Esme and Carlisle who were watching T.V. turned their heads to look at us. Emmett was laughing and I

glared at him. "What is this!" I yelled rising up my arm and pointing to the cuff on my right wrist, the movement caused Emmett's own left arm to

be lifted up, my Fuming only caused Emmett to laugh. "Come on" I growled as I pulled the still chuckling Emmett to were Alice was. When we

walked through the large double doors that led to the Cullen's dinning room, there was a large red circle around the number 13 on a huge ca

lendar. It was September 13 today, so said the calendar, then it clicked. Esme, Carlisle and Edward must have snuck into the room because

when every one yelled "Happy Birthday Ellie!" They were standing by the big dining table. Alice walked up to me smiling and grabbed my un

cuffed left wrist. She and Emmett began to drag me to the Cullen's massive garage, every one else silently followed. When Edward opened the

door, my mouth nearly dropped to the floor and my eyes were popping out of my head, because there sitting in the garage was a shiny black p

rius. I squealed as I ran to hug Alice, She knew exactly what I wanted for my birthday, even if I didn't realize when it was. As I ran over to her I

was suddenly jerked back by my wrist into a bear hug, compliments of Emmett. As Emmett crushed me he bent his head down "now may be a

bad time to tell you this but I lost the key to the handcuffs." He whispered into my ear. I looked up at him and yelled "What!" every one else

was the least bit startled. With out thinking I attempted to punch him in the chest, it's too bad I forgot that Emmett had rock hard abs, and

when I say rock hard I mean it. I had punched him with my non-cuffed hand and as soon as my fist connected with his sweatshirt I heard my w

rist crack. I screamed in agony as the pain from my hand shot up through the rest of my body, I fell to the ground sobbing into Emmett's chest. I

guess when I went to punch Emmett my fist scraped his jackets zipper making a small but gushing cut on my knuckle. Every one in the room

stiffened for a moment before taking action. I felt Emmett lift me into his arms and stand up. I heard Carlisle say "hurry before Jasper…" To Em

mett but that's when Jasper came running through the door like lightning and lunged at Emmett and I, and then I blanked out. The last thing I

remember was Jasper lunging at me with his wide open, and my terrified scream.

* * *

OH another cliffhanger . what happens to Ellie this time? and by the way i realise that some of the events in my story happen in the books

but what ever. hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Well heres chapter 3 hope you enjoy

disclaimer: i dont own twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up in the hospital; the blinding florescent lights were all around me. "Am I dead?" I said sleepily, I heard some one chuckling in the

background. I felt someone breathing close to my ear. "No you're not dead, if you were, I wouldn't be here." said someone in a very mocking

tone, my eyes fluttered open to see no one in the room. I was about to sit up when I felt huge arms wrap around me, I turned to look at who's

arms were restricting movements. That's when I saw Emmett sleeping in the hospital bed beside me; he looked so sweet and innocent,

harmless even. I moved closer to him and hid my face in his chest; his chest rose and fell slowly. Emmett's arms pulled me closer too him and I

closed my eyes. "Good morning beautiful", I heard Emmett's voice and I opened my eyes. I must have fall asleep in his arms because that's

were I was. I was fully awake now, and I scowled at him. "Get off" I said as I pushed him off the hospital bed. He landed on the ground with a

loud thud and started laughing. "What's so funny" I demanded, but I knew he was laughing at the huge blush that ran across my face. "Are you

finished." I asked still annoyed. He nodded, "okay well, what happened last night?" I asked Emmett's smile got bigger and he said "well I THINK

we were cuddling." I rolled my eyes "no I mean at the party." Emmett stopped smiling "could you just forget about that." He said distantly. I

looked shocked "no I wont tell me what happened!" I demanded "I can't" he said I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. Emmett

always told me everything, but there were something's about his family that I never asked about. "Emmett please you know you can tell me." I

pleaded; Emmett shook his head "what happened to Jasper?" I pressed, Emmett looked really mad now, he turned to look at me and snapped

"Just drop it okay Ellie!" I had never seen him that mad before so when he snapped at me I took a step back. Terror plastered on my face,

Emmett blinked realizing what he had done. He stepped closer to me trying to say he was sorry but I wouldn't let him "Emmett just leave!" I

said to him, the look on his face almost made me go over and hug him, but my terror shadowed my feelings for him. Emmett walked away from

me and turned to walk out of the door. He stopped and said "I'm sorry Ellie" with sadness and regret in his voice and pain on his face he walked

out of the hospital room. I was allowed to leave the hospital after a week, but I would have a cast for at least a 8. I had apparently broken, no

wait, Shattered and almost destroyed every bone in my left wrist. At school Emmett tried to apologize for what happened in the hospital but I

told him "ether you tell me why Jasper did what he did or you can leave me alone." I know I was being really mean because when I said that

the pain in his face returned. I started to have nightmares of what happened and those nightmares just drove me further from the Cullen family.

When ever I would see a Cullen in the halls I would turn the other way and not look at them. Edward and Alice didn't mind as much as Emmett

did, he constantly tried to talk to me or stop me from walking away in the hall, but I kept ignoring him. I hated to see him so sad but the

nightmare had convinced me that the less time a hang around with them the safer I would be. I eventually transferred out of every class I had

with the Cullen's, it had been like this through out the school year and into some of the summer. Until one night when I heard some on knock on

my window.

* * *

Hope you liked the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is short Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight just Ellie Alexia and the blond guy

* * *

Chapter 4

'Ugh why won't Emmett leave me alone! This is hard enough as it is.' I thought getting really annoyed. There was another knock at me window

and I threw my pillow at it, the knocking stopped abruptly 'good he left' I thought. But my relief was short lived because as soon as I got up to

get my pillow the glass of my window shattered, two pairs of cold hands grabbed me and pulled me through the broken window, I was pulled

into a large black car, bound, gagged and before I could even think about screaming in my head I was knocked out. "Alexia, she's coming too"

said a husky voice. When I opened my eyes I was looking at a rather large man with blond hair and almost translucent blue eyes, the man was

handsome and he looked about Carlisle age. The man moved over and now standing in front of me was a woman who looked a lot like Alice but

there was something about her that made my skin crawl. "Why am I here." I said, the girl I assumed was named Alexia laughed and said "you,

my dear, are the Cullen family weakness, or rather Emmett Cullen's weakness." I looked at her in horror "what do you want with the Cullen's?" I

challenged, Alexia laughed again "why we want to destroy their coven of course!" she said that as if I should have known. I looked at her

blankly "coven?" I asked clearly confused. Alexia clearly didn't like me asking so many questions. "Yes, they are a coven of vampires, like e and

my coven. I thought you would be smarter." I looked at her, I still had no idea what she was talking about. She opened and closed her mouth

"you didn't know." She said slowly, terror and shock flashed across her face. "Wait so, your telling me that the Cullen's are vampires." I said in

disbelief, Alexia knelt to the floor clutching her head "oh no, no, no, no" she said clearly in pain "their going to come after us." The large blond

man walked up to Alexia and held her tightly in his arms. "What are we going to do, Lex?" He asked softly, Alexia was clearly scared out of her

mind. "What's going on." I demanded, Alexia looked at me with wild eyes "we are all going to die" she said sternly.

* * *

hope you liked that chapter! the next chapter is going to be Emmetts point of view starting from when he left the hospital. thanks for the comments every one!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the Emmett point of veiw chapter i will most likely tell you when the POV's change so for now its Emmetts Hope you like it Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight

* * *

Chapter 5

"What happened to Jasper." Ellie asked, 'You can't tell her Emmett do something'

Edwards voice rang through my head 'I know that get out of my head' I snapped back. I was mad at Edward now, I wasn't thinking when I

snapped at Ellie "Just drop it okay Ellie!" 'Nice job you scared her' Edward said I turned around to find out that he was right; the look on Ellie's

face tore at my non-existent heart. I took a step forward trying to apologize but she just yelled at me "Emmett just leave" some thing in my

chest started to hurt a lot, like I was about to cry. 'Emmett come home' Edward said, I turned away from Ellie and started for the door. "I'm

sorry Ellie" I said 'Alice needs to tell us something so hurry up' Edward said, I walked out of the hospital room and across the hall to the

elevator. 'What have I done.' I thought I was surprised Edward didn't have some smart ass comment for how badly I screwed up. When I

walked out of the Hospital and into my car I started to break down. It had been years since I last cried but with out Ellie I felt so empty. 'Come

on Emmett' said Edward softly, I nodded even though no one could see me. I started the car and drove home as fast as I could. When I walked

through the door every one was silent. They were crowded around Alice, who was sitting in a chair in the living room. When I closed the door

they all looked up at me. "What" I demanded, Esme walked up to me, sympathy in her eyes, she walked right up to me and wrapped her arms

around me in a hug. I started to cry again as I hugged her back, Esme started whispering "its okay Emmett every things going to be okay."

Once I was able to compose myself enough to stop hugging Esme, we walked back into the living room and I sat down on the couch, and stared

at the ground. "Edward" I said "what can I do." I kept staring at the ground; my fists clenched trying not to break a table. Alice got up from her

chair and walked over to me; she sat down and put her arm around my shoulder. "Well Emmett we need to talk about something first." Carlisle

said "do we really have to tell him now." Esme said walking up to Carlisle. He nodded "Emmett needs to know." He said sternly. I looked up,

"What" I said again, Esme walked to my other side and sat next to me on the couch, she placed her hand over my fist and said softly, "Alice had

a vision regarding Ellie." My eyes went from Alice to Carlisle to Esme and so Edward, The grim looks on their faces told me that the news was

not good."What was it" I said trying to keep my voice from cracking. "The Voltori are going to go after her." Edward finally said after a long

silence.

* * *

Well what did you think?? Hope you liked it ,please comment! Thanks to every one whos reading my story!


	6. Chapter 6

Well to poeple who think that vamps cant cry i know they cant but come on it's just a story.

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight, just Ellie, Alexia, Riely and Dante.

* * *

Chapter 6

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "What?" was all I could say. Edward nodded, "what are we going to do?" I looked at Carlisle. "We are

going to have to monitor her house and Emmett you need to try and get her here, I she can't be under constant surveillance then we may not

be able to help her." So that's what we did, every one took shifts watching Ellie's house, and I tried to become friends with her again. I was

surprised at how well she was able to keep her emotions in check. At lunch I would see her looking at me, and Edward would tell me that she

thought about me still. I had a little hope in helping her, but she still kept her distance. I tired and tried but she kept shutting me out, I got very

frustrated over the few days of school we had left. Once school ended I tried going to her house, every time I was shutout. Then one day I

came home from trying to get through Ellie's window and there was a note on our front steps. I walked inside and gave the letter to Carlisle

"What is it?" I asked, looking over his shoulder as he examined the letter at his desk. Carlisle opened the letter and started to read it, he

stiffened and said "get every one in here now." I nodded and ran to the door and to the stairs "hey guys Carlisle wants us in his study" I yelled

making sure everyone could hear me. I ran back into Carlisle's study and every one else was about a split second behind me. Esme walked over

to Carlisle's side while the rest of us stood in front of the desk waiting to hear what Carlisle had to say. I looked down the line to Edward, his

face was grim. Carlisle stood up and said "This letter indicates that Alexia and Riley have taken Ellie. They think she knows our secret, and they

are planning on keeping her until we disband our Coven, or they are going to kill her" I exploded "they can't do that she has nothing to do with

anything, she's just human!" I yelled at Carlisle, Suddenly calmness rushed over me and I didn't feel as angry as before. "Thank you Jasper"

Edward said as he walked up to Carlisle's desk and turned to face the rest of us. "We need to hurry before they reveal anything important." He

said calmly Edward turned to Alice "now Alice can you see where you sister is?" Edward said calmly, Alice sat down on a chair and closed her

eyes, after a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at me. "I'm sorry, I saw something but then they changed paths and there was

pain" I closed my eyes and thought 'if Alice can't see her own sister than Alexia wins.' Edward put his hand on my shoulder "not necessarily,

Emmett" he said "we can always ask Dante for help" he added. I cringed thinking of the Cuban vampire, he was nearly as old as I was but he

was more blood thirsty. "We don't have time to go find him, he could be anywhere" I said Edward looked at me "do you really want to save Ellie

or not!" he snapped "Dante is one of the only Tracker vampires that would be willing to help us and not kill their target." I sighed I knew he was

right, "plus he's coming for a visit he should be here shortly." Edward said quietly, and sure enough there was a knock at the door. Esme

walked down stairs and opened the door, "why hello Dante how are you?" she asked him, and in his thick Cuban accent he answered "Edward

told me I should come over. But enough about me how are you mi amour?" Carlisle was down stairs before Dante could even shake Esme's

hand.

* * *

so what did you think of this chapter?? and yes i know in the books and movie that Alice is an only child but remember this is a story so no flames on that matter please.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here is chapter 7, If anyone has any character ideas tell me and the can be apart of the Voltori. so just comment to this chapter and tell me your idea!

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight

* * *

Chapter 7

Edward walked down the stairs and the rest of us followed. "Dante, it is not polite to pollute ones mind with such images." Edward said coldly,

Dante smiled "I'm apologies" he said and bowed slightly. 'Perfect just what we need' I thought in disgust, Esme smiled and but her hand softly

on Carlisle's arm, in a weak attempt to restrain him from killing Dante. "Please have a seat on the couch" she said, leading the family to the

living room. Every one sat down and Dante looked at Edward all joking aside, "so Edward why did you wish for me to come here?" he asked.

Edward nodded "well Emmett's-" I coughed and thought 'damn Edward if you tell him something like that I might kill you' Edward nodded and

continued "our family's friend has been taken by Alexia" he said Dante cringed "if she has taken your friend I'm sure little Alice can find her." I

stood up "We tried that already now ill you help us or not" I growled Dante gave a sly grin and stood up as well "Well, senior Emmett, I think

this 'friend' of your families was more of a lover to you" some thing in my head snapped 'Emmett calm down' Edwards harsh tone didn't change

anything. "Why you little!" I charged at Dante pushing him into the wall. "If you don't help us find Ellie I'm going to rip you apart and burn you." I

said in a low growl Dante smirked "I'll help you don't worry" he said so only I could hear, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper pulled me off of Dante.

'Smug basted' I thought, Edward nodded, Dante stood up and dusted himself off. "Now I'll help you all find this Ellie girl, but you must make sure

that if the Voltori come into the picture that I have nothing to do with this predicament" Carlisle nodded "okay then it's settled, Thank you,

Dante for helping us" Carlisle said. Dante walked over to me and said "since I'm assuming this is your mate we are looking for you need to get

me something of hers that has a strong scent of her on it." The instant he said that I thought of some thing and stood up, Edward on the other

hand didn't like my idea "No Emmett" he said, I turned to look at him with a sly grin on my face I said "but it should reek with her scent" Edward

looked at me with disgust "any thing but that Emmett, she would only hate you more if you showed us all that." 'Specially Dante' 'okay I

understand' I thought giving Dante a mean look. "I'll be back" I said as I ran to Ellie's house as fast as I could, I looked at her window, and I

saw a broken window frame. I cursed under my breath as I easily climbed the wall of her house under her window. The stench of Riley shot up

my nose and almost made me jump off the wall and run home. 'Damn it' I thought as I walked into Ellie's room and searched

for something I thought would help Dante find her, I grabbed her pillow case and a t-shirt she wore often. As I ran home I kept smelling the

pillow case, "I hope she's okay' I thought.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay sorry I haven't posted in a while. good news is my story might be finished on friday or saterday. and well there really is no bad news.

i'm switching back to Ellie's POV so enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or any of it's characters.

* * *

I looked at Alexia I'm sure there was terror in my eyes too. "what do you mean die? And who is going to come after us?" I said confusion and

terror mixed in my voice. Reilly stood up with Alexia in his arms and moved her out of the room. When he came back a few minuets later he

pulled up a chair to where I sat tied up on the floor. He sat in the chair and looked at me sternly "You are not supposed to know our secret" he

said slowly, he paused as if thinking of a way to say thinks more clearly, in a way I would understand and hopefully not ask any more questions.

"The people Lex was talking about… Well they are like the vampire police. If a coven get to big or if another war starts, they stop it. They kill

vampires that reveal the secret…" Reilly trailed off looking at me but not really, like he could see through me. "We don't have much time, It

would be smart to just kill you off but that wont help Lex and me." Reilly started to nod his head, he looked like an idiot but I was not one to

judge. "We have to go to the Cullen's for help….it's the only way to save Alexia" I was touched by his words 'concerned for his lover more than

himself.' Something stirred in the other room and he, like lightning, ran to the source of the sound, knocking over the chair he had been sitting

on, and was back. He looked at me and closed his eyes, a dark substance snaked its way around my eyes. Some thing lifted me up and carried

me to what I assume was the car. The car rumbled to life, first in protest then it settled into a quiet hum. As we drove to god who knows where

I sat in the trunk for a good hour before the car finally jerked to a halt. Something howled from outside the car, I rolled onto my back and

started to kick the top of the trunk with my feet. I smiled to myself when it finally opened, I heard someone mumble something and then I was

lifted out of the trunk. "Is she still breathing?" I heard someone say, I hoped they didn't think I was dead. The person that was holding me felt

like they were running a fever. The black thing around my eyes began to dissolve and I was able to see more clearly. The person carrying me

was a boy, a very large boy, with shaggy black hair and dark tan skin. He looked at me somewhat alarmed, "Jake, Sam she uh opened her

eyes" he said as he kept looking at me. "Can you stand up?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice. I couldn't find the words; they seemed

to be caught in my chest. Since I was unable to express myself in words I just nodded, he set me down gently and now that I could see more

that his shoulders and above. I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, the awkwardness continued as I reached my hand out to touch his

cheek, he flinched but he let my hand brush past his face. 'It's burning hot' I thought, just then two slightly older guys walked up to us. 'They

could pass for brothers' I thought, the two older guys looked at us quizzically. One looked like he might burst out laughing; the other looked

worriedly from me to the boy. "Are you okay?" asked the worried looking boy, I nodded without looking at him. "My name is Sam Uley" He said

pointing to himself, I looked at him and smiled. "This is Jacob Black and Eden Mason." He finished pointing once to the boy who was about to

laugh, and then to the boy that had carried me out of the trunk. I nodded my hello "I'm Elena Thompson but call me Ellie" I said. I looked back to

Eden "Thank you for helping me" I add, Jacob chuckled, but Sam looked intensely at me. "What did they want with you Ellie?" he asked, I

assume he is speaking about Reilly and Alexia, 'it's best to play dumb' I decide and say "I don't know" I hope it looks convincing but I can't tell,

Sam's face is so calmly composed it's unreadable. Sam nods and looks at Eden "Take her to Emily's house" Sam demands, Eden nodded "Come

on" he mumbles. I silently follow him through the woods, the silence was uncomfortable, and when ever I tripped over something Eden would

just stop, wait till I got up, then continued walking. I was beginning to get pissed off; I stopped walking and waited for him to realize I wasn't

following him. He finally stopped a few steps ahead of me and turned, "we need to get you to Emily's house" he said flatly. I was getting

madder "What did I do to you, to make you so cold towards me." I demanded he looked a bit taken aback. Eden quickly composed his face and

glowered at me, "I'm like this to everyone." He said as he turned again to continue walking. I scuffed and followed silently fuming behind him.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed. Please read & review! thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Well heres another chapter! enjoy!!!!!

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

* * *

Once we reached Emily's house Eden explained to her what had happened to me in a hushed tone. Emily was a young girl, not as young as me,

but she looked about mid twenties. She had a horrible scar one side of her face, like she was mauled by a bear or something. Eden seemed not

to notice but it was hard for me not to glance at the scar every now and then. When Eden left, it was just me and Emily, in her large kitchen, "So

uh do you need any help cooking?" I asked hoping I could feel a bit less useless around her. Emily looked at me and smiled 'her face would be

so much more beautiful if it weren't for that scar.' I thought glumly, but I smiled back at her anyway. "Well, what can you make?" Emily asked as

she checked a pot of stew and flipped some hamburgers. I thought for a moment "I uh can make pancakes." I said with a sheepish smile. Emily

laughed; her laugh was happy and melodic, like wind chimes. "Well the boys haven't had pancakes in a while so okay." Emily said smiling. She

helped me get what I needed and got me set up at one of her two stoves. Once Emily finished making her stew and the hamburgers were

staying warm in the oven, she sat down at the kitchen table and watched me make pancakes. She watched me intently; before I noticed her

staring I was flipping pancakes like a pro. When I started to miss, she would giggle and wave her hand dismissively as if to say 'don't worry the

boys will eat them any way' I had successfully made about 50 pancakes when I finally sat down to rest. I looked up at Emily who stared

distantly out the window. "So what's with those boys?" I asked, she quickly glanced at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled sadly. "You

could call them a gang, but they are more than that; they are the protectors of this land." I stared at her blankly "Protectors?" I ask "protectors

from what?" Emily quickly covered her mouth with her hand and whispered "uh oh, I've said too much." I cocked my head to the side and looked

at her. "I'm sorry Ellie." She said apologetically, I nodded "no, it's fine" I say smiling, That's when the door burst open, we both turned to look to

see Sam, Jacob, Eden and a few other boys file into Emily's living room. Sadly only four out of the six boys fit in the room so three of them had to

settle for watching TV. from the next room. One of them was Sam, who obediently walked over to Emily, who was now standing and smiling one

of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. Sam's arms wrapped around Emily's waist as they stared lovingly into each others eyes, I couldn't help

but stare enviously at the two, 'Emmett' I thought then blushed. Jacob's massive hand waved in front of my face, I blinked and stared blankly at

him. He chuckled and said "come on, we're all hungry, and since Emily is trapped in Sam's death grip I'll help you get the food." He smiled and I

nodded, hoping he couldn't see the huge blush on my face. When Jacob walked into the kitchen and saw the pancakes his jaw dropped and his

eyes bugged out. "Pancakes!" He yelled and every one except Sam and Emily ran from the TV room to the kitchen. They all gasped when they

saw the large plate of freshly made flapjacks. "Who made these?" Jacob asked Emily, Emily smiled and said "It was Ellie's idea" Every one

looked at me with anticipation. "Uh" I said nervously "what?" they all cheered, except for Eden who just looked at me, shock written on every

inch of his face, I happily glared back at him. Once every one had happily had their fill and were watching TV so intently I half excepted the

screen to explode. Emily walked up to me smiling "well that was a big success" I said sitting down at the table and sighing. Emily giggled "I

never thought Eden would take such an interest in you" she said, I looked at her "uh what?" I asked. Emily laughed again "he doesn't look at

people, mostly at the ground" I rolled my eyes finding that somewhat obvious. I sighed again "So what's his problem with me any way?" I asked

her frustratedly. I felt someone's eyes on my back and turned to look at whoever it was. 'Eden' I thought sourly, glaring back at him again, Eden

sneered and looked away. Emily giggled again and shook her head "he's a good guy once you get to know him" she said smiling. Sam's head

popped up from where he sat near the TV, "Hey, Ellie, this is Paul" he said pointing to a large muscular boy sitting on the couch next to Jacob.

The boy named Paul raised his hand and waved, all without taking his eyes off the TV. Sam then pointed to another boy sitting in a chair further

away from the screen but still equally as interested in it as the rest. "That's Jared" Jared waved, "and that's Seth." Sam finished as he pointed

to a smaller boy sitting on the floor seeming the least bit interested in the TV program. Seth smiled at me and stood up; "Hi" he said "I'm Seth

Clearwater, nice to meet you Ellie" I smiled politely 'he reminds me of a happy puppy' I thought.

* * *

For some reason i was really craving pancakes when i wrote this.....heh hoped you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

Disclaimer: i don't own twilight

* * *

I smiled back at Seth as he sat down next to us at the table. Emily stood up "I should go clean up" she smiled at us and walked towards the

table. I started to stand up but Emily turned around and said "no you have done enough for the day, stay with Seth for a while" I sat down.

'Damn now I can't get out of talking to him' I thought but smiled back at Seth any way. "So how long have you been hanging out with Jacob and

Sam?" I asked, pathetically trying to start a conversation. Seth's smile widened "Well I have been with the pack for a few months now." he said

happily. Suddenly Sam was standing by the door somewhat glaring at Seth, "Come Seth" he demanded. 'It's the same tone as when he told

Eden to take me here' I thought surprised, I watched Seth stand up, looking scared, he followed Sam out the door and before I knew it Jacob

was sitting in Seth's seat. Jacob smiled at me "don't mind Seth like he said, he has been with us for a short time" Jacob said. I nodded but not

with out glancing in the direction Seth and Sam had left in. Jacob was apparently looking at me, "Don't worry about Seth, Sam wont hurt him,

Seth just said too much." Jacob said trying to reassure me, 'well it's not working' I thought.

Later that night I was walking outside with Sam, he wanted to show me something important. Sam and I were walking in the forest; of

course I was tripping and falling a lot so it was hard for me to keep up. Once we reached a clearing Sam turned to me, "stay here Ellie" he said

sternly, all I could do was nod. Sam walked into the woods surrounding the clearing and disappeared, I was beginning to feel very

uncomfortable when I heard growling coming from the forest. I turned around and there in the shadow of the forest was a large animal. My

body shook from fear, "wo-wolf!" I screamed in fear. The wolf jumped out of the forest so I could see it clearly, this wolf was bigger than any of

the ones I've seen in books or TV shows. On all fours it was almost as tall as Emmett's jeep; it had grey fur and black eyes. There was a noise

coming from the forest again, this time a bit further away. Another wolf appeared; this one had red-brown fur and was just as big as the first

one, if not bigger. Both of the wolves looked sad, but they kept walking closer. I screamed again and the red-brown wolf flinched, a much

smaller darker grey wolf walked out of the woods, he looked just as upset as the red-brown wolf. As the wolves advanced I walked backwards,

there was more movement and two more wolves walked out from behind me. "I uh I won't taste good don't kill me!" I screamed as looked

franticly for a way out of the clearing. I saw a space where I might be able to escape, I glanced around quickly and then I ran back into the

woods. I could hear some thing behind me 'it's those monsters' I thought franticly as I pushed branches away from my path. I kept running

away but it felt like one of those dreams where you try to run away but you can't run away fast enough. I closed my eyes and just ran; it was to

dark to see anything around me so I just ran. I kept hearing bushes move and the pounding or feet besides my own. "No leave me alone!" I

screamed, "Ugh" something stopped me; I felt someone's arms around my shoulders. "No" I screamed again 'it's all over, I'm done for!' I

thought franticly. "Would you **stop** screaming!" some one yelled at me, "huh?" I opened my eyes and looked up. "Eden?" I said, I looked down

and saw his arms wrapped around me. "Oh" I blushed and stepped away from him; Eden dropped his hands to his side and looked at me.

"What are you yelling about?" Eden demanded, 'those wolves' I thought, I looked around franticly. "Well?" he demanded, I looked at him

pleadingly, "there were huge wolves, they were following me, trying to eat me!" I said pointing in the direction I ran from and waving my arms

like a complete idiot. Eden's face darkened and he turned around, "come one Ellie, the road isn't far from here. I'll take you back to Emily's

house." Eden said coldly, I shook my head "No I want to go home!" I yelled. Eden turned to look at me, "well I can't help you there so it's ether

stay out here in the dark, alone, in the woods. Or come back to Emily's house with me!" he yelled back.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way next chapter is going to be in Emmett's point of veiw!


	11. Chapter 11

Well whats up every one!

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight

* * *

"Well any thing?" I asked impatiently as Dante sat on the couch with Ellie's pillow case in his hand. Dante opened one of his eyes and looked at

me "if you want to find **her** then you need to sit down and **shut up**!" Dante said angrily, I turned around and walked to the other side of the

living room, I decided to sit down in a corner eyeing him.

Alice ran down the stairs with Jasper close behind her, "Edward!" she said, he nodded and opened the door, running out of the house. I stood

up "What's going on!" I yelled as Alice sat down and turned to me. "Reilly and Alexia were on their way here when…" Alice hesitated, "what!" I

yelled again. Alice looked at me, her eyes pleading "some thing happened to them, I think they were attacked but, I'm not able to see who the

attackers are." Alice said sadly, my eyes widened and I stepped back. But before I could say anything Edward ran through the door, "they're

here" he said coldly, Dante stayed on the couch. Every one else ran to the front door, my nose wrinkled at their smell. 'Ugh they're here alright.'

I thought in disgust, Edward nodded at me and we all looked intently at the door. Before long Alexia and Reilly walked through the door, you

could cut the hostility in the house with a cleaver. Reilly locked onto my gaze in an instant, my lip began to curl up in a sneer. Carlisle walked in

between the two groups and looked at us, "Reilly, Alexia, welcome to our home. Please come, sit down, you have had a long journey." Carlisle

said coolly, but with a bit of an edge in his voice.

Once every one was seated around the dinning table, every one waited to see who would speak first. "What happened!" I demanded

standing and almost knocking my chair over. Reilly stood up as well, "you" he sneered "don't have the authority to speak to Alexia in that tone"

Reilly growled and I laughed. "So you want to start something?" I jeered. Carlisle stood up this time and calmly said "Jasper, would you please?

" Jasper nodded and all the pent up anger I had bottled up was released, no, over flowed by calmness. Reilly sat down to "humph" he said and

turned his head. "Ah now that we are all calmed down, Alexia could you please tell us what happened to our human friend." Carlisle said

pleasantly. Alexia glared at him, her eyes as cold as our skin. "Well once I realized that I had told her our secret, well I began to get bad

images." Alexia said flatly, but her voice shook at the memory. Reilly butted in "she keeled over and I carried her into another room, while your

human sat tied up in a chair" I glared at Reilly in disgust. He smirked and continued to speak, "That's when I explained to her who the Voultri

are, after that we got into our car and started to drive here." Reilly's eyes clouded over "We would have gotten here sooner if," he paused "if

we hadn't been attacked by werewolves" he growled.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Oh and if any one wants to see the next chapter, there has to be 10 more reviews ;) Yup i'm holding my chapter for ransom!

Reilly: your evil

Me: wow i didn't think you would say anything

Reilly: well then you clearly don't know me very well

Me: I created you!

Reilly: exactly

Emmett: Stop fighting

Me and Reilly: O.o; did you just tell us to stop fighting?

Emmett: TT_TT Please i wanna see Ellie again. Please help the new chapter, it needs YOOOOU

Me and Reilly: o.O wow......

Reilly and me: HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!

Emmett: HELP !

Me and Reilly: STOP SULKING!

Emmett: -hides in corner-


	12. Chapter 12

Emmett: We all worked together to get this chapter up even though we didn't meet the authors demands!

Reilly: Yeah we turned her into a vampire

Me: AGH IT BURNS!!!

Emmett: I'm so sorry but you woudn't finish the story other wise T_T

Me: they way i am now i wont be able to write again for a while stupid

Emmett: Whoops

Reilly: *Laughing so hard he's on the floor*

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight

* * *

We all stared at him in shock "we had no idea where the border of your territory was, so they attacked our car" he said bitterly. Everyone was silent "That must be why my vision was incomplete" Alice said quietly. Everyone looked at Alice then, Carlisle spoke up "now we know where she is, how do we get to her" Dante stood up. "Well you know where she is, so I guess my job is done, I think I did a good job" Dante shrugged, "you didn't do any thing!" I yelled. Dante smirked, Edward walked up to him "now Dante I know you're not very thrilled about being in this situation but you can't leave" Edward smiled a truly fake smile. Dante glared "well I wouldn't want to over stay my welcome, but if you insist"Dante sat back down. Edward smiled again and said "well then now that our **rat** problem is fixed I think we can go back to figuring out how tosave Ellie" everyone stared at Dante then back to Edward. "Flowers" Alice said "that's how we get a message across; we send the mutts flowers!But Emmett you need to write the card, so Ellie knows she isn't forgotten." I stared at Alice while everyone else stared at me. "Esme could you call the flower company" Carlisle said coolly, Esme nodded and slowly stood up putting her hand on my shoulder as she passed.

* * *

Me: well thats it.....or is it

Reilly: i thought you were in pain?

Me: .............. ouch?

Emmett: Finish!

Me: Okay okay i'm goin', Sorry every one for the shortness of the chapter

Emmett: come oooonnnn

Me and Reilly: SHUT UP!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: well then i hope this chapter makes up for the shorter ones

Emmett: How much longer until i get to see Ellie again?

Me: I dunno

Reilly: But your the author

Me: i know

Emmett: then why dont you know?

Me: because i could make this story insanly long and make you wait or i could have some one kill ellie

Emmett: you wouldnt do that!

Me and Reilly: *exchange looks of evilness*

Me: This is Ellies Point of View

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight

* * *

After Eden's outburst I decided to follow him back to the road where we got into his truck, it was dead silent as he drove me back to Emily's

house. It began to rain as we neared her house, when Eden stopped the car near the front of the house I got out with out a word. As my

sneakers sloshed through the mud I muttered to myself, on the verge of yelling at Eden again. 'What was wrong with him!' I thought enraged; I

stomped up the front steps of Emily and Sam's house, where it was safe from the rain. Eden walked up behind me and shook the rain off of his

hair; I glared at him as the droplets of water hit me. "Ugh didn't your mother ever teach you how to use a towel you mutt!" I said angrily. Eden

glared at me and growled "never call me that!" he turned to me and grabbed my wrists. I recoiled "you smell like one too" Eden's body began to

shake uncontrollably, his voice held hatred in every word he spoke "you don't know what I and every one else here has had to deal with" his

voice was cold and rigged. Eden's body still shook when I snapped "yeah well if that's the case I'll go home!" I said trying to get my hands free,

his grip tightened and he sneered. "You think you can just go back to those bloodsuckers!" he hissed, I stared blankly at his dirty sweaty

face. "How did you know?" I asked my voice cracked, Eden's intense glare intensified "you reek of their smell, and you probably sleep with one

of them too" he jeered and I glared at him "who are you to judge me? You're nothing but some mangy dog for all I know" I spat back. His grip

tightened almost to the point where my wrists felt numb and about to break. "Eden leave her alone!" I heard some one's voice yell 'if I were

able to turn around…' I thought coldly. I tried again to wiggle my wrists free from Eden, and like before, it failed and I could almost feel the

bones in my wrist's break. "Come on Eden you have more self control then this and you know it!" the voice yelled again I looked up at Eden "Let

go of me!" I hissed, that's when someone ran up behind him and hit Eden on the head with a large tree branch, Eden instantly fell to the

ground and for a split second I thought I saw hair growing on his face, and his nose become longer. I blinked and he looked normal again, Paul

and Jared carried Eden off of the porch and threw him into the back of Paul's pick up truck. Jacob and Seth ran up to where I stood, speechless

to what happened. Jacob looked angry, Seth looked worried, Jacob was ready to yell at me but Seth beat him to it. "Are you insane!" he

yelled "Eden could have killed you!" I looked at him 'was Seth yelling at me?' I couldn't process any thing all I could say was "my wrists" Jacob

looked surprised and Seth looked like he might cry. That's when Emily ran out of the door to my side, she started yelling at the two boys but I

wasn't listening to anything they said. They carted me into Emily's car and drove me to the local hospital, during the drive as I sat between

Jacob and Sam I finally found the words I wanted to say. "How did Eden know about the Cullen's?" I looked up questioningly at Jacob and Sam

who stared at me speechlessly. Sam finally spoke "Eden knocked you out when he grabbed you, we were all there, he never said something like

that" I didn't want to accept that answer but it seemed true so I quietly closed my eyes a drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Me:Well then that was an interesting chapter....

Eden: You make me sound like a total jerk

Emmett: YOU HURT ELLIE!!

Eden: I'm a character in a story..... the author made me hurt her

Emmett: *turns to author*

Me: now now if you kill me you might never save ellie

Emmett: Damn.....

Seth: HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: well here's another chapter

Emmett: TT_TT i miss ellie

Ellie: I miss you too

Emmett: XD no WAY

Ellie: *huggles emmett*

Emmett and Ellie: *Having one of those sunset reunions*

Me and Reilly: -_-" ew

Me: This is still Ellies Point of View

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, reaching over to my side I expected someone to be there. When my hand ran up and down the bed spread finding

nothing or no one I sat up abruptly "Emmett?" I said wondering where he was. "Emmett this isn't funny, where are you?" I said panic in my

voice, some one walked up to my bed side. I ignored them and continued looking for Emmett, whoever was standing there retrained me from

falling off the bed. "No, I need to find Emmett, I need to tell him, I need to tell Emmett" I said deliriously, "come on Ellie he's not here" said a

husky voice. I wouldn't accept that "no Emmett's always there, no matter what" I said stubbornly, the voice got more urgent "Ellie, Emmett

_Cullen_ isn't here, he never was" the voice spat Emmett's last name. Some how when the voice said _"he never was"_ I started to remember what

had happened over the past few days, no, the past month or so. I sat very still in the hospital bed and looked up at the person who had

brought me to this horrible realization, it was Jacob and Seth wasn't standing far from the bed ether. My upper lip quivered and I started to cry

'Emmett' the thought of the name made me fall apart. I needed to tell him I was sorry for saying those things to him, I needed to tell him that I

loved him. I felt like a toddler crying over a lost toy, but I missed Emmett to much to care. Every one in the room looked at me, some with

disgust and others with sympathy. Emily walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder "Ellie you have to understand something" she

said kindly but with some regret in her voice. "What is it?" I asked sniffling; she sighed and looked over at Sam who was sitting in a chair at the

other end of the room. He got up his expression was cold "you've been sleeping for two days Ellie" he said slowly, my eyes widened 'had I been

asleep for this long?' I thought some what alarmed. "While you were asleep, you kept talking about that _Cullen_" Sam seemed as if he was trying

not to loose his cool while talking about Emmett. "What I told you about Eden, about what he said being a dream, well it wasn't" I blinked, I

could say anything but I recalled the incident. I looked my wrists and sure enough they were bandaged, I looked back up at him and I knew that

this was more about Emmett and his family than my injuries. "When we found you in the trunk of that car, well we didn't know you were there

at first" Sam had regret in his voice, he didn't want to tell me this, but he had to. "We were chasing those vampires that had taken you from

where ever you were from" now I understood. I moved to the side of the bed and laughed dryly "so you were only helping me to get to them" I

said accusingly, Sam, Jacob and every one else in the room looked taken aback. Jacob spoke up "no that's not it at all we were only trying to

keep **you** from them, we would never try to get closer to those _things_" he said angrily. Sam placed his hand in front of Jacob's chest in an

attempt to keep him from running at me. "Like Jacob said, we were trying to protect you from your _friends_" Sam said the word friends like it was

acid in his mouth. As much as I hated to say it I had to "what you thought they might try to drink my blood"Sam's chest rose as he took a deep

breath "starting to lose your cool huh?" I said coldly. Sam's eyes closed and Emily took my hand "come on we should leave and go find you

some clothes to wear out" I stood up and followed her out

* * *

Reilly: how heart felt

Me and Emmett: O_o you have feelings?

Reilly: Hello im with Alexia remember

Me and Emmett: uh.....

Ellie: hoped you liked the chapter!


End file.
